gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JacobMrox
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Catalina page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 15:37, October 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: If you would actually care to do some research, I was the one who added the info for LCS and it was not me who removed it. My most recent edit there was just fixing the "Clothes" title because someone made it as Header 2 instead of normal text. I bothered replying back. 22:40, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh really ? I was just going to say that, guess I'm really confused now, I easily misunderstand thing, pardon me and please execuse me, call me a dumb ass if you like, I'm seriously getting over confused these days, I don't know the edit history did confuse me a little too, please pardon me, I'm pretty sure my reply was rude as well uhhh >.< Mrox2 (talk) 22:46, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Quit reverting my edits on the Catalina page. Your edits are redundant and not useful. Keep reverting my edits and I'll have to report you to an admin. ( ) 15:24, July 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Are you threatening me ? I think you are very very rude now, reverting my edits without explaining and threatening me like that, Mods are supposed to be good and not rude pricks like this, what the hell... What is a "Edit Warring" anyway? and what non-sense ? mind to explain and elaborate ? If anything, all what I've added was facts and helps the poor crappy Catalina page, just look at the chars profile image, its grainy, small and ugly too, happy about that too ? If anything is non-sense, then half of this wiki is all non-sense, go revert them all. Please don't be very rude with people, block me or report me or whatever, but someday someone will do the same or worse to you, thank you.Mrox2 (talk) 15:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay sorry if I was a little too harsh this morning. Edit Warring is basically when you constantly revert one another's edits (and another user or users are reverting your edits) instead of talking out the problem. Why your edits were considered "nonsense" is because you don't need to add the fact that Catalina killed several people in GTA San Andreas. That's like saying Packie killed several policemen in Three Leaf Clover. In the Murders Comitted section, it is only necessary to add if the person actually killed a known character during a cutscene or during gameplay. For example, under Trevor's Murders Comitted, Johnny, Terry and Clay are listed cause he actually killed them during Mr. Philips. You can't just list the fact that Catalina killed several people in GTA San Andreas cause those people aren't known in the game. Also, about Catalina's character picture, I added that to get rid of a much uglier character picture (she had her mouth open in that picture and just looked horrible). I know it's small and I would love to get a better picture but I can't right now. Also, the rest of the wiki is not nonsense. ( ) 22:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Excuse me too, If I was rude at all, but it's different when compared to main protagonists, say Carl Johnson, he probably could have killed many people or just the story related ones... Catalina is different, she was scripted and is seen killing random people in some of the missions and its even mentioned, so it's not depeding on player actions, therefore those are murders commited by her. Known or not, at least it should be renamed to "Known Characters Killed" or "Canon characters killed" or even something that makes since, because that header given refers to "all" murders attempted, therfore the random people she killed during one of the robberries mission/most are considered a murder, correct me if I'm wrong As for Catalina's picture, I could at least get you a screen of her more defentive and higher quality Xbox/Android/HD Version Model.Mrox2 (talk) 00:43, July 18, 2014 (UTC) If you can get one of her face on the Xbox model I'd greatly appreciate it because I wanted a better pic but couldn't find any. However, before you do so, please take a look at the Image Policy page so you know how to name it. That's why I took down the other pic you uploaded. ( ) 01:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8